filmogmediefandomcom_da-20200215-history
Filmen i Europa og USA 1913-19
Disposition Europa: Frankrig, Italien, Tyskland. Krigen. Hollywood: United Artists, Griffith. Sverige. Frankrig: Seriefilmen * Feuillade bliver seriefilmens mester * Pathe og Gamount stopper vertikalintegration. Feuillade overtager for Guy – serie. * Juve contre Fantômas (Fantômas II) (Louis Feuillade, Gaumont, Frankrig, 1913). * Dybdevirkninger, få klip. Mænd gemmer sig i baggrunden. Tilhørsforhold. Tyskland: Autorenfilm * Litterære værker * Stjernefilm med Asta Nielsen (verdens første rigtige stjerne). * Monopolfilmsystemet: en biografejer får rettigheder til at vise filmen i et bestemt område * Der Student von Prag (Stellan Rye, Tyskland, 1913). En mand har problemer med sin skygge, skyder den til sidst ** Markant lyssætning, forgænger for ekspressionisme. Viggo Seber kameramand – dobbeltkopierer billedet, Paul Wegener (hovedrolle) spiller både sig selv og sin skygge. Dansk, homoseksuel instruktør. Italien: Episke storfilm Pastrone prøver at overgå alle hidtige film * Cabiria (Giovanni Pastrone, Itala, Italien, 1914). Oldtidsfilm, storslået/episk, udartet scenografi. Divafilm. * Machistefilm (stærkmandfilm). **Manuskript Gabriele d’Annunzio (markedsført på plakaten, kendt forfatter, højrenational) ** Quo Vadis (Quazzoni, 1913) Europa i Verdenskrig (1914) * De fleste industrier i Europa går ned – specielt Frankrig. Folk er i krig, falder osv. Råfilm bliver svært at frembringe. * The Battle of the Somme (Fotograferet af Geoffrey H. Malins og J.B. McDowell, UK, 1916). Første film om krigen – en blanding af autentiske billeder og fiktive billeder. Kæmpesucces. Over halvdelen af England så filmen. * Europa: tableaustil. Modsat Hollywood. USA overtager dominansen. USA: Hollywood 1913-1919 * Udflytningen til Californien i 1905: LA havde behageligt klima, solskinstimer, langt væk fra Trusten, plads (ikke så stor by dengang) * D.W. Griffith: *Birth of a Nation (1915), * Mack Sennett-studierne: en del af Griffiths kompagni, instruktørassistent, farcer, 1914 D. W. Griffith: Den moderne films fødsel * Stor selvtillid. Mener han har opfundet de fleste vigtige virkemidler i film. * Samle og blande mediets muligheder. * Utilfreds med Biographs enspolle-politik og deres stjernepolitik (ingen navne). Forlader Biograph i 1913 * The Birth of a Nation (1915). Problemer efter borgerkrig. ** Baseret på The Clansman, en roman, succes teaterstykke 1905. Voldsomt kontroversiel – partisk sydstatssynspunkt. ** Premiere som The Clansman (1915), verdenspremiere som The Birth of a Nation senere 1915. ** Genrejsning af KKK – lynchninger. * Ytringsfrihedsbeskyttelse ikke dækker film. Griffith protesterer mod censur og kritik ** The Rise and Fall of Free Speech in America (1916). * På trods – introducerer alle virkemidler for hvordan man laver film i dag. To historier. Suspense, krydsklipning. * Intolerance (1916) som en opsummering af filmkunstens historie ** Babylon (>Italienske oldtidsfilm) – Kæmpe sæt ** Jesus (>Tidlige bibelfilm) ** Bartholomæusnatten (>Franske films d’art) ** Nutiden (>Sociale melodramaer) ** Skulle ses i Kuleshovs montageskole. ** Meget dyr, mange så den, dog ikke profitabel. ** Pascifistisk budskab. ** Dreyer laver Jeanne D’Arc, inspireret af Intolerance. Charles Chaplin * Starter hos Sennett, største stjerne fra 1917 – opnår enorm berømmelse verden over. * Easy Street (1917) * The Immigrant (1917) * How to Make Movies (1918) – viser aspekter af filmlavning. Eks håndklippede film. Filmstjernernes popularitet vokser * Douglas Fairbanks – adræt, altid smilende, optimistisk. * Mary Pickford – Hos Paramount, mest populære amerikanske filmskuespiller, en række roller hos Griffith. Stjernerne udnytter deres popularitet * Chaplin og Fairbanks sælger krigsobligationer * United Artists: Chaplin, Fairbanks, Pickford, Griffith. Fungerer som distributuionsoverbygning. Cecil B. DeMille * Teaterfamilie, instruktør. Tilknyttet Lasque, senere Paramount. * Lysvirkninger – “Rembrandtlighting”. Japaner op af papirvæk. Klassisk Hollywood stil. Klipperytmen. Dybdevirkninger ** The Cheat (1915). Melodrama, societydrama. * Maurice Tourneur – fransk, tidl. kunstmaler, instruktør. Visuelt fascinerende billeder, bl.a. silhoutvirkninger. Sverige: kortvarig guldalder * Charles Magnusson - Svenska Biografteatern (Svenska Bio) senere SFI. Fra 1912 – 1916. ** Nationale film, storslået natur * Victor Sjöström: instruktør, hovedrolle ** Terje Vigen (1917). Efter digt af Henrik Ibsen ** Körkarlen (1920). Roman af Selma Lagerlöf * Mauritz Stiller ** Herr Arnes pengar (1919). Efter roman af Selma Lagerlöf * Georg av Klercker. ** Position først cementeret i 1986 på stumfilmsfestival - lysvirkninger, billedmæssigt spændende film. ** Erotikon (1920). Kategori:Historiske perioder